Amare
by VDE
Summary: Is it wrong for me to love you in this fragile dream? Please... Don't leave me alone... AU/AR Crossover Oneshot SolRag Warning: YAOI, SMUT Don't like, Don't read!


**Guilty Gear + Blazblue © Arc System Works**

**Amare © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Sol Badguy x Ragna the Bloodedge**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: Oneshot, Crossover AU/AR with some canon trivia, YAOI, SMUT, Redudansi, Abal, Gaje, OOC (I hope not!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Is it wrong for me to love you in this fragile dream?<em>_**

* * *

><p>"Ngghh—aaagghh..."<p>

Sakit.

Terluntah.

Lemah.

Nafsu terbuncah, tak peduli jika raga meronta tak berdaya.

Ragna tak tahu, sejak kapan derai adiktif membutakan akalnya. Nikmat itu membuatnya gila. Melayang menuju pillar euforia yang nyata. Moral seolah enyah. Persetan. Ia hanya inginkan cinta.

Ya.

Secercah cinta dari sang delusi enigma.

Ia mengemis... ia sudah mengemis lama pada sang _'delusi enigma'_ itu.

Terlalu lama.

Ia mengemis belaian. Mengemis kasih. Mengemis sayang. Ia hanya inginkan 'dia'.

Dan 'dia', figur sejuta enigma dengan eksistensi bak delusi semata.

Ia mengabulkannya. Mengabulkan permintaan Ragna. Memadu fisik pemuda itu.

Ia memberi 'cinta'.

"Apakah ini yang kau inginkan?" bisikan itu terdengar parau. Terputus. Hampir tak terdengar namun intonasinya berkadar berat. Teruslah ia menghunuskan diri ke dalam entitas Ragna. Membuat pemuda itu mengerang keras. Menangis dalam lara. Memberinya elegi sekaligus... surga.

"Hh... Hhaah... S-Sol—Aaakkhh!"

Tak sanggup.

Frase itu tak sanggup tergemakan lebih jauh lagi. Tubuh terhentakkan semakin cepat. Membuat rasio terkikis habis. Napas Ragna terengah berat. Ujung bibirnya bermandikan saliva. Ada sebuah jemari yang memanjat hamparan pipinya. Membelai perlahan. Dan sebuah lidah tampak menyapu lembut bulir air mata yang terlahir dari kedua _heterochromic_ itu.

Sang delusi membuainya manja.

"Gghhhh-haahh—A-Aku hhh... Aahhnhh—me-mencintaimu... brengsek... hahhh..."

Ya, itulah fakta.

Ragna **terlalu** mencintainya.

Sesosok figur yang menerima cintanya lantas tersenyum, puas dengan frase yang ia dengar. Tak perlu berkompromi dengan waktu, kedua mulut itu bertaut menjadi satu. Kedua _heterochromic_ membelalak, tatkala lidah yang menikam mulutnya semakin menuntut tahta kekuasaan. Invasi begitu kuat. Tak ada kesempatan untuk sekedar menghembuskan napas ataupun berkata-kata.

"Aahhn—Hhnngghh... mnnhh..."

Panas.

Ragna semakin tak berdaya.

Seolah gila. Seakan buta. Ia tak ingin semua ini terhenti. Ia tak ingin semua keadaan indah ini berakhir. Ia mendamba abadi. Mendamba kekal. Mendamba absolut.

Ia mendambakan... selamanya.

"Kkhk—aaahhhh! S-Sol—nggghhh—" puncak akhir semakin dekat. Ragna memutus kontak mulut itu tatkala ia sudah berada di ambang batasnya. Ia masih tak ingin kebahagiaan itu terhenti. Ia masih ingin dicintai. Namun raga berkata lain. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi membendung benih esensinya sendiri. Dan hentakan invasi semakin cepat. Ragna membelalakkan kedua matanya saat Sol mulai mengenggam erat penopang esensinya itu.

"Hhhaah... K-Kau... tak bisa membiarkan semua ini berakhir begitu cepat, Bloodedge..."

"A-Aaagghh—hhaahh... a-aku sudah tidak kuat lagi—mmmhhh—" mulut kembali terbungkam. Ragna hanya dapat gemetar merasakan nikmat yang semakin membara di penjuru raga dan psikisnya. Sudah tak ada ampun. Sol tak mengijinkannya untuk bersilat lidah, menggemakan protes. Pergulatan saliva kembali terjadi. Dan kali ini, tikaman lidah itu begitu dalam hingga menerobos masuk ke liang mulut Ragna.

Ragna pun hampir tersedak.

"Hahhh... Y-You're... mine, Bloodedge..."

"Aahhhh... hhgnnh! S-Sol—A AAAAAHKHH!"

Titik klimaks tercapai.

Jeritan itu menjadi bukti bahwa euforia telah meledak dengan begitu supremasi.

Sol melepaskan jeratannya, membiarkan esensi Ragna membuncah ke sekujur dadanya. Dan euforia tak berakhir sampai di situ saja. Ragna merintih tatkala Sol mulai menyematkan benih ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Hgghh-hhaakhh—Bloodedge—" Sol menghunuskan parasnya di leher Ragna, mencengkram erat lengan kekasihnya itu sembari terus menyematkan esensinya. Ragna memejamkan mata, merasakan hangatnya benih yang mengisi tubuhnya. Benih itu begitu hangat dan sangat berharga. Ia tak ingin ada satu tetes pun yang terbuang dari bukti cinta Sol terhadapnya.

"Ahhh... Haahhh... hhh..."

Desah rantai napas terdengar terputus. Tanda bahwa kedua insan itu mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa. Dengan gemetar, Ragna mulai menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya. Mencoba menadahi benih esensi Sol yang mengalir keluar dengan jemarinya. Dan secara perlahan, ia menjilat sela jemari itu. Merasakan tiap tetes demi tetes esensi cinta sang kekasih.

Dan Sol membisu menatap itu.

_'Sedemikian berhargakah diriku di matamu?'_

Pedang tanya itu hanya dapat terhunuskan di dalam hati. Sol tak memiliki niatan untuk menyatakannya langsung terhadap Ragna. Karena apa yang sudah terlihat di depan matanya adalah jawaban. Jawaban dari pertanyaannya selama ini. Dan akan terdengar keji jika ia masih saja menyangkalnya.

Kenyataan sudah terhampar. Terlalu jelas.

"Mmnhh..." Pemuda heterochromic itu terus saja menyematkan benih ke dalam mulutnya. Terus melilitkan benih-benih itu di hamparan lidahnya. Ia terlihat begitu rakus. Seolah menandakan bahwa benih-benih itu merupakan bayaran yang cukup pantas untuk segenap penantiannya selama ini. Dan Ragna tak peduli jika ia terlihat begitu menjijikkan.

Karena sejatinya, ia sudah terlalu mencintai Sol.

Dengan sigap, Sol pun lantas menyentuh hamparan pipi Ragna, membelai lembut bibir kekasihnya yang manis itu. Serpihan merah masih saja hinggap di paras Ragna. Dan kedua heterochromic itu memandang lembut. Turut mengenggam jemari Sol dan menciumnya tipis.

_"Aku mencintaimu..."_

Sol dapat merasakan betapa tulusnya frase itu. Tak ada kepalsuan dalam kedua heterochromic Ragna. Ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Pemuda itu sungguh tulus mencintai Sol. Dan mungkin... hanya ialah satu-satunya orang yang mampu memendam perasaan sedalam itu terhadap Sol. Dan semakin besar rasa yang dipendam Ragna padanya...

Sol pun semakin merasa... bersalah.

_'Tak seharusnya kau terlalu bergantung padaku...'_

Karena jika Sol hancur... pada akhirnya Ragna pun juga harus ikut terjatuh dan lebih hancur.

"Hei? K-Kau kenapa—mmmpphh—"

Tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, Sol hanya dapat membalas pengakuan Ragna dengan menciumnya lekat. Terkejut, Ragna sempat membelalakkan matanya sebelum pada akhirnya ia membalas ciuman itu sedalam yang ia bisa. Esensi Sol yang masih merekat di lidahnya lantas berubah menjadi benang untuk mengikat mulut mereka. Tak ada yang ingin mengalah dalam pergulatan mulut itu.

Keduanya hanya ingin menunjukkan; perasaan siapa yang lebih kuat dan dalam.

Meskipun mereka tahu, bahwa mereka tak mampu hidup tanpa satu sama lain.

Ya, biarlah seperti ini.

Sebuah tindakan... akan menjadi bukti yang lebih nyata dibanding hanya bersilat lidah mengumbar persuasif belaka. Ragna tak membutuhkan frase sebagai jawaban. Ia tak membutuhkan pernyataan cinta sebagai kompensasi. Selama Sol masih berada di sisinya dan mau menerima perasaannya...

Maka hal itu sudah cukup bagi Ragna untuk tetap bertahan di dunia yang memuakkan ini.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please... Don't leave me alone...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hawa pagi menusuk raga.<p>

Ragna tak terlalu terkejut dengan absennya Sol di sampingnya.

Pria brunet itu mungkin telah beranjak terlebih dahulu. Terbukti dengan hilangnya kain sprei yang sempat menjadi alas tempat mereka memadu kasih. Sol pasti sudah mencuci dan membersihkannya. Meski begitu, aroma dan percik esensi cinta keduanya masih terbayang jelas di benak Ragna.

Pemuda heterochromic itupun tersenyum.

Apa yang telah terjadi semalam sungguh terasa bagaikan mimpi. Bayangkan saja. Sol bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menunjukkan bulir perhatiannya secara terang-terangan. Pria itu lebih memilih untuk bersikap dingin dan tak terlalu menggubris sesuatu yang sepele. Namun kali ini...

Kali ini ia mengabulkan permintaan Ragna.

Ia bersedia mencintai pemuda itu... _'Seutuhnya'_.

Jantung Ragna berdebar kencang tak karuan. Ia meraba pelan hamparan bibirnya yang masih menyimpulkan seuntas senyum. Sanubarinya terasa hangat. Andai saja kebersamaan itu dapat berlangsung selamanya, mungkin Ragna tak perlu mati hanya untuk mencicipi nikmatnya surga dalam akhirat.

Dan memikirkan hal itu sejatinya membuat rasa rindu semakin membuncah.

Ia ingin segera menatap Sol.

Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi, segeralah ia beranjak untuk membersihkan diri. Rasa letih dan lelah bukanlah penghalang bagi Ragna untuk menemui kekasihnya. Apalah arti sebuah eksistensi tanpa kehadiran orang yang paling ia cintai. Kenyataan bahwa Ragna semakin bergantung pada Sol sungguh tak mampu membuat nalarnya goyah.

Akan tetapi, satu hal yang harus ia tahu.

Bahwa tirani takdir kehidupan bisa berlaku kejam... kapan saja.

Mungkin saat ini bisa saja begitu indah. Namun di saat-saat berikutnya...

Bisa saja keindahan itu berbalik menjadi distopia.

.

.

"OYAAAJJIIIII! Tak adakah makanan di sini? Aku lapaaaaar!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Sin! Berburulah tikus di luar sana! Jangan menggangguku!"

Sin hanya dapat mendesah pasrah dengan bentakan keras yang menerpanya. Sol terlihat sibuk mengoperasikan seperangkat komputer global yang ada di hadapannya. Tak acuh sama sekali dengan rengekan putra Ky Kiske tersebut. Yang tak digubris lantas cemberut. Disilakan kedua tangannya di dada sembari menggemakan protes singkat.

"Jika kau membiarkanku memakan tikus setiap hari, lama-lama aku bisa mati karena kekurangan gizi, Oyaji!"

"Tch! Segeralah mati. Aku tak peduli." Dan frase itu membuat Sin semakin lemas. Mengintervensi Sol lebih jauh lagi sungguh tak ada gunanya. Lebih baik ia diam daripada menerima pukulan maut yang bisa saja membuat nyawanya melayang. Kekejaman Sol tak bisa dianggap enteng. Pria brunet itu takkan pernah mengalah dan menahan diri terhadap siapapun.

'Tch! Dasar orang tua menyebalkan! Apa ia tak sedikitpun merasa kasihan terhadapku, hah?' Sin hanya dapat mencurahkan kekesalannya ke dalam hati. Dengan pasrah, ia mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi sembari mengelus hamparan perutnya yang meronta kelaparan. Di saat krusial seperti ini, hanya ada satu orang yang Sin andalkan untuk dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Kali ini, kau tak perlu memakan tikus hutan lagi. Makanlah yang banyak. Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu, Sin."

"Okaa-san!"

Dan sang savior telah tiba. Ragna mungkin tak menyadari tentang betapa girangnya Sin saat mendengar ucapannya. Dengan cepat, pemuda berambut pirang itu lantas memeluk Ragna, tersenyum riang dengan air muka yang begitu bersemangat.

"Terima kasih banyak, Okaa-san! Kau sungguh lebih baik daripada Oyaji!" Ragna hanya terkekeh mendengar itu. Dengan cepat, Sin segera berlari menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya. Mendengar bahwa pemuda pirang itu selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Okaa-san',_ sejatinya sudah cukup membuat Ragna merasakan euforia. Sungguh tak disangka.

Sebuah predikat 'ibu' yang selalu saja membuat Ragna terbakar amarah kini telah berubah menjadi suatu kebanggaan tatkala rasa yang ia pendam terhadap Sol semakin besar.

Dan dengan asumsi Sin yang menganggap Ragna sebagai sosok seorang ibu baginya...

Maka Ragna pun juga memiliki asumsi yang sepadan dengan Sin.

"Sebaiknya, kau jangan terlalu kejam pada Sin. Anak itu benar-benar kelaparan, Sol. Meskipun ia bukan anak kandungmu, tetap saja kau masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga dan merawatnya." Rasa protektif Ragna akan Sin mulai bangkit. Sol hanya menghela napas mendengar itu. Semakin lama, kekasihnya sungguh terdengar seperti sesosok istri dalam kehidupan rumah tangga saja.

"Ia sudah besar. Dan aku yakin, ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Ada gen _'Gear' _di tubuh Sin. Ia tak akan mati hanya karena selalu memakan tikus."

Sungguh. Sebuah rangkaian pernyataan enteng yang mampu membuat Ragna bertampang aneh. Pemuda itu hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya dengan pasrah. Sol tetap saja Sol. Jangankan memperhatikan Ragna yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Mengacuhkan Sin mungkin adalah bentuk perhatian Sol pada anak itu. Ah... akan terdengar sangat janggal jikalau Sol mendadak merawat Sin dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Dunia akan runtuh saat hal itu terjadi.

Ia memiliki caranya sendiri dalam mendidik seseorang. Demikian halnya dengan Ragna.

Namun setidaknya, Ragna masih memiliki segi positif untuk benar-benar merawat Sin dengan baik.

Dan pemuda heterochromic itu paham betul dengan situasi Sol. Ia menjadi berwatak keras dan cukup tegas berkat segenap cobaan hidup yang telah ia alami. Pria brunet itu sudah cukup banyak menanggung beban. Ia bahkan menjadi korban atas kebusukan ideologi seseorang. Rapuh dan lelah. Mungkin itulah yang menjadi penghias eksistensinya saat ini. Ragna bisa mengerti itu.

Karena ia pun juga mengalami penderitaan yang sama.

Hidup dalam dendam dan masa depan yang tak pasti.

"Terima kasih."

"A-Apa?"

"Terima kasih... atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini."

Frase itu begitu lirih.

Sol mengucapkannya sembari tak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputer. Meskipun ia tak menatap Ragna secara langsung, namun Ragna dapat melihat dengan jelas kesungguhan yang terpancar dari kedua mata ochre itu. Sol tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia mungkin tak tahu, apa jadinya masa ini jika tak ada Ragna di sampingnya. Semenjak _'That Man'_ mengubah kehidupannya menjadi neraka, semenjak itulah Sol tak pernah merasakan hangatnya kedamaian, hangatnya kepedulian. Ataupun hangatnya... cinta kasih.

Tak ada yang memperhatikannya. Tak ada yang mau mempedulikannya.

Tak ada satupun orang yang menganggapnya 'berharga'.

Ia seolah hidup menjadi batu. Yang dituntut untuk terus bertahan meskipun harus terbakar seumur hidup.

Sekeras dan sekuat apapun Sol...

Ia tetaplah manusia rapuh... yang butuh dihargai dan dicintai.

Sepasang tangan tampak melingkari pundaknya. Sol hanya membisu tatkala Ragna mulai mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Pemuda heterochromic itu lantas bersandar di sela lehernya. Matanya sejenak terpejam, merasakan hangatnya raga Sol yang ia rengkuh itu. Satu pengakuan tulus kembali terguratkan.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih. Asalkan kau selalu ada di sisiku... hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Hening.

Sol tetap bergeming dari posisinya.

Ia membiarkan Ragna semakin mempererat dekapannya. Ia bisa merasakan betapa besarnya perasaan yang dipendam pemuda berambut putih itu. Ia biarkan Ragna menyematkan paras di sela lehernya. Mendaratkan kecupan tipis di hamparan pipinya. Ia biarkan Ragna melepaskan segenap dahaga perasaannya.

Ia bahkan bisa merasakan panasnya paras Ragna yang memerah saat ini.

Pemuda itu begitu mencintainya.

Akan tetapi...

Semua perlakuan itu melahirkan sebuah respon yang kontradiksi.

"Hentikan."

"Apa?"

"Menyingkirlah dariku, Bloodedge!"

"S-Sol—" Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan betapa syoknya Ragna kali ini. Dekapannya ditepis. Sol berkilah dengan raut penuh enigma. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia tak bisa membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Ragna semakin menaruh perasaan yang kian dalam padanya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan pemuda itu semakin bergantung tak berdaya. Ia tak ingin menjerumuskan Ragna lebih jauh lagi.

Masih ada satu visi yang harus Sol prioritaskan dalam hidup ini.

"Pergilah. Aku masih harus melacak jejak yang ditinggalkan _That Man_ pada beberapa negara di belahan dunia ini. Jangan mengangguku."

Ragna hanya tertunduk mendengar itu. Keheningan pun terisi dengan suara benturan jemari Sol pada hamparan keyboard komputer global miliknya. Ya. Seberapa keras Ragna berusaha, kehidupan mereka tak akan bisa berjalan layaknya kehidupan orang normal. Mereka memiliki garisan takdir yang berbeda. Tuhan seolah mengijinkan mereka hidup hanya untuk menemui titik kehancuran di akhir nanti. Takkan pernah ada sebuah ending yang bahagia.

Yang ada hanyalah penderitaan. Dendam. Dan penyesalan setelahnya.

Realitas itu membuat Ragna mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menahan amarah.

"Kau tahu, Sol? Aku juga telah mengalami masa-masa yang cukup sulit dalam hidupku. Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah menghancurkan Terumi. Setelah itu... mungkin aku bisa mati dengan tenang."

"..." Sol menghentikan jemarinya. Ia menghentikan diri untuk mempermainkan hamparan _keyboard_ yang ada di hadapannya. Kedua mata ochre itu masihlah persisten untuk memandang layar. Meski atensi tak berpaling pada Ragna, namun indera pendengarannya bersedia untuk mendengarkan segenap ucapan pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Aku tak akan menghalangimu untuk mewujudkan dendammu. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau mau. Dan jika memang kelak aku akan menjadi penghalang bagimu. Maka musnahkanlah aku. Aku tak keberatan untuk mati di tanganmu." Seuntas senyum tipis terbingkai. Ragna lantas memejamkan mata dan menggemakan resolusi.

"Aku sudah kehilangan orang-orang berharga dalam hidupku. Meskipun kita sama-sama hidup dalam dendam dan penderitaan. Setidaknya, bertemu dan mencintai orang sepertimu adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak akan pernah kusesali, Sol."

"Bloodedge..." frase itu membuat Sol membelalakkan kedua matanya. Suara tapak kaki Ragna perlahan terdengar menjauh. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam lautan retrospek yang begitu dalam. Mereka sama-sama membenci Tuhan karena Tuhan telah mengguratkan takdir yang begitu keji pada mereka. Namun, seberapa besar kedengkian itu membutakan mata hati mereka terhadap Tuhan...

Sang Pencipta tetap memberikan cinta dengan saling mempertemukan mereka satu sama lain.

Sol hidup untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Untuk membunuh orang yang sudah membuatnya hancur. Sama halnya dengan Ragna yang ingin menuntut balas pada orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidup dan keluarganya. Keduanya bak sebuah logam dengan dua mata sisi yang serupa namun tak sama. Dan secercah sisi itu mencoba untuk membuat belahan jiwanya menjadi sebuah logam yang sempurna.

Hanya Ragna yang mampu mengisi kehampaan di dalam diri Sol.

Hanya Ragna yang mampu membuatnya utuh.

Meskipun ia melarang pemuda heterochromic itu untuk segera pergi dan melupakannya... namun tidak. Ragna tak bisa melakukannya.

Sampai kapanpun juga, ia tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.

_'Jika memang aku adalah titik kelemahanmu, maka aku akan segera pergi. Menyirnakan eksistensiku darimu. Agar kau tak memiliki kelemahan. Agar kau selalu kuat dan tak kehilangan logikamu.'_

_'Dan jika memang kelak aku akan menjadi penghalang bagimu... maka bunuhlah. Bunuhlah aku di saat itu juga. Aku rela menyerahkan nyawaku untuk orang sepertimu. Lebih baik aku mati daripada berdiri sebagai pihak yang akan membuatmu hancur.'_

_'Kau boleh saja membenciku. Mengutuk dan membuatku hancur. Namun satu hal yang pasti. Kau... tak akan bisa melenyapkan perasaan ini sampai kapanpun.'_

_'Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah mengijikanku untuk... mencintaimu.'_

.

.

Dengan berat hati, Ragna mencoba mengumpulkan keyakinannya untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sol. Seberapa besar keinginannya untuk meyakinkan pria itu bahwa ia akan selalu ada untuknya, namun... tidak. Kali ini, akan lebih bijak untuk membiarkan Sol sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu bukanlah orang lemah yang haus akan belas kasihan. Kehadirannya hanya akan membuat ego Sol hancur. Ia tak ingin itu.

Dan tak disangka-sangka...

Interupsi tergurat di saat seseorang mulai mencengkram lengan Ragna dari belakang, mencoba menahan pemuda itu untuk pergi. Kedua heterochromic membelalak. Dan Ragna seolah membeku tatkala Sol mulai menikamkan mulutnya, mencium dengan begitu dalam.

"S-Sol—mmmnnhh—" Ragna tak mampu berkutik. Parasnya memerah dan gemetar menguasai sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua lidah terus beradu dalam guratan rantai saliva yang begitu kental. Sol semakin menghimpit dan mendekap tubuh Ragna seerat mungkin. Kedua heterochromic itu lantas terpejam dengan menggugurkan setetes air mata, simbolik bahagia.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu... Ragna."

"Sol..." mendengar namanya terucap dari mulut Sol membuat air mata Ragna semakin berguguran. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ada sedikit rasa kesal yang terpercik di hatinya. Ia pun mulai tak terima.

"D-Dasar, Brengsek! Kau pikir, ka-kau ini siapa, hah! Aku tak peduli jika pada akhirnya kau akan hancur. Aku akan tetap bersamamu meskipun hal itu juga akan membuatku hancur! A-Aku sangat mencintaimu, Brengsek! Dan kau tak bisa menghentikanku! Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Bentakan itu membuat Sol tersenyum. Dengan cepat, ia kembali mendekap Ragna dan menyandarkan parasnya di sela leher kekasihnya itu. "Berhentilah menangis. Kau terlihat aneh."

"Cerewet! Ini semua juga karena sisi bipolarmu yang menyebalkan itu, Brengsek! Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir!"

Dan pada akhirnya, suara tawa yang tergurat dari mulut Sol membuat Ragna tersenyum dan membalas dekapan kekasihnya itu. Ya, mereka tak peduli. Mereka tak peduli jika pada akhirnya kehancuran itu semakin dekat. Mereka tak peduli jikalau dendam dan penyesalan kelak akan menjadi ujung dari perjalanan mereka.

Karena memang itulah takdir yang harus mereka hadapi.

Dan mereka... akan menghadapinya bersama-sama.

.

.

"Ah, Oyaji dan Okaa-san berbaikan lagi! Syukurlah!"

"Psshhh! Jangan berisik, Sin! Nanti mereka berdua bisa mendengarmu!"

Izuna hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya tatkala melihat tindakan riskan Sin. Dengan nekat, pemuda berambut pirang itu mencoba menguping dan memperhatikan Ragna dan Sol dari balik dinding dapur. Ada keceriaan yang terpancar di paras putra Ky Kiske itu. Itu jelas. Karena tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan baginya selain hanya melihat keharmonisan di antara dua pria yang sudah menjaga dan merawatnya itu.

"Aku harap, Oyaji dan Okaa-san bisa semesra itu setiap saat. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Aku bisa melihat itu." Sin berkomentar pelan. Izuna hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju dengan hal itu. Yang dikatakan Sin memang ada benarnya juga.

"Ragna sangat mencintai Sol. Dan dibalik sikap keras Sol, ia sungguh sangat peduli dan menyayangi Ragna. Percayalah, Sin. Mereka akan selalu mencintai dan melindungi satu sama lain. Dan jika memang ada satu hal di dunia ini yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Aku yakin, hal itu hanyalah kematian."

"Kau benar, Izuna." Sin kembali tersenyum. Ada sebuah harapan baru yang tersemat di dalam hati. Sebuah harapan agar kedua figur orang tuanya itu dapat menggapai kebahagiaan mereka suatu saat nanti. Dan Sin yakin, bahwa Sol dan Ragna kelak akan bahagia.

Benar-benar bahagia.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Foto-foto apa itu yang ada di tanganmu?" Izuna menautkan alisnya. Dan rasa skeptis semakin memuncak tatkala Sin mulai menyeringai penuh enigma.

"Ini adalah kumpulan foto-foto mesra Oyaji dan Okaa-san! Aku yakin, jika kita menjual ini kepada para penggemar pasangan gay, pasti kita akan mendapatkan uang banyak, Izuna!"

"A-APA! F-Foto-foto mesra Sol dan Ragna? S-Sejak kapan kau MEMOTRET MEREKA, HAH!"

Izuna mulai pucat. Sin tak terlalu menghiraukan hal itu. Setelah ini, ia akan pastikan bahwa Sol dan Ragna adalah pasangan dengan banyak penggemar wanita di dunia.

"Sol Badguy sang _Bounty Hunter_, penghancur Justice dan penyelamat dunia. Bersanding dengan Ragna the Bloodedge, sang kriminal nomor satu yang paling diincar oleh N.O.L. Semuanya sudah jelas! Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih ter-HOT dan ter-SEKSI abad ini! Hehehehe!"

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Endingnya gaje ==a Niat awalnya pengen bikin fic angst dimana scene lemon SolRag ternyata cuman mimpinya Ragna. Dan Sol sudah meninggal dunia. Tapi karena aku masih gak tega bikin fic angst untuk pair ini, maka jadilah fic ini beralur gaje. Dan Sin tetep aja berotak nista. Wakakakakak! #DiBantaiSin

Baru kali ini aku pake settingan AR. Jadinya maklum kalo rada gak jelas. Karena kalo gak mainin gamenya atau ngebaca info di wikipedia, pasti bakal susah buat memahami.

Yosh! Thanks for reading! Review will be highly appreciated! ^^


End file.
